


Baby Proofing

by jessi_08



Series: And One More Makes Three Universe [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as And One More Makes Three. Hope and Kelley make the trip down from Seattle to help Tobin and Alex out while they're in the hospital with Sasha. The couple takes it on themselves to baby proof the home for their nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Proofing

Kelley groaned and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. This was supposed to be her day to not get out of bed with Hope all day and so far they had been fairly successful, except for the small amount of time they had gotten up for lunch. Kelley looked down at Hope who was working her way slowly down Kelley’s stomach. The keeper smirked up at her, Kelley just rolled her eyes.

“This better be good,” Kelley said, when she heard Alex’s reply she shot up, startling Hope. “Get up,” Kelley said softly. “Alex, calm down, it’ll be ok. You have him at the hospital, they’ll take care of him.” Kelley insisted and Hope’s eyes went wide. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and tee for herself. She pulled the shirt on as she walked over to Kelley’s dresser pulling out the same for her, when she looked back at her wife, the worry etched into the younger woman’s face, she knew it was bad. 

“Alex, we’ll be there soon,” Kelley said and hung up, she looked up at Hope, tears in her eyes. “Sasha ate a tide pack, he’s in the hospital,” she said quietly and Hope walked across the room, pulling the woman into a hug. 

“He’s with doctors, they’ll take care of him. He’s a fighter just like the two of them,” Hope kissed her forehead. “We should get going.”

“You might need pants first,” Kelley said, still clutching onto Hope’s shirt. Hope chuckled and kept her grip on the woman, waiting till Kelley was ready to get moving. “Ready?” Kelley asked a few moments later and they separated.

Hope drove, knowing Kelley would be too lost in thought about her favorite nephew. Truth be told, Hope was scared too but she knew to keep focus during these types of things. The nearly three-hour drive, however, wasn’t going to help. When they made it in two, no one said anything about how quickly they’d made it. Instead, Hope stood back as she watched Kelley wrap Alex into a hug. Tobin walked up to them and Hope saw the exhausted look and eyes red from tears, she pulled the small middy into a hug shocking her. 

“Hey Tobs,” she said and the midfielder sighed hugging her back.

“Thanks for coming,” Tobin said, “should’ve listened to everyone when they said to baby proof.”

“It’s alright Tobs, this stuff happens,” Hope reassured. 

“Can you do me a favor?” Tobin asked and Hope nodded.

“Hospital food isn’t on the Dawn approved listed… but neither is burgers…”

“I know exactly what you’re talking about,” Hope winked, “I’ll get whatever you want,” she promised, “Plus Dawn will understand.”

“What will Dawn understand?” Kelley asked looking over at Hope and Tobin, Alex looked a lot calmer now. 

“Burgers,” Hope stated simply.

“Oh my god, yes, they have this pineapple burger and—”

“Fruit makes it healthy, there excuse,” Kelley said. 

“We’re going to pick them up,” Hope said and Kelley nodded. They quickly jotted down what the other couple wanted and piled into the car again. Hope knew what place the two were thinking of. They had taken Hope there when she first started dating Kelley and basically roasted her for the whole meal. Now, however, she made sure to stop there at least once during the season. 

“What do you think of going to their house and baby proofing it for them?” Kelley asked looking over at Hope who smiled.

“I think it’d be a great idea, it’ll take some stress off of them. It’d even be good practice for us.”

“For us?” Kelley asked. They hadn’t spoken about kids for awhile now, neither willing to retire just yet.

“For us, I want kids too, Kell, even if we’ve been just waiting for it. I can see us having kids soon.” She smiled taking Kelley’s hand in her own. “Plus, after this last set of World Cup and Olympics, I’ve been thinking that I’d like to start the next chapter.” 

“Really?”

“Only if you’re there with me,” She said and Kelley leaned across the center console to kiss Hope. When the keeper turned her head to connect their lips, Kelley forced her to face forward and kissed her cheek. 

“Watch the road, Solo.”

“Alright squirrel,” Hope smiled. 

x-x-x

“What the hell do we know about baby proofing?” Kelley asked as they stood in their friends home. 

“Well, anything that could be dangerous to a mobile child…” Hope said.

“Everything is dangerous to a child!” Kelley shouted and Hope chuckled. 

“We can google it, and we’ll call Amy and Lauren,” Hope suggested and Kelley smiled, walking over to Hope she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. 

“I love you. You always know what to do.”

“I love you too,” Hope smiled into the kiss, when they broke the kiss Kelley pulled her phone out to google. 

“Hope… we have a lot to do…” Kelley said flipping her phone around. Hope nodded as she read before knitting her brows together. 

“We aren’t going to do half this shit, toilet seat locks? No. remove all electrical cords up off the ground, what the fuck am I supposed to do with them? Remove all magazines and books, a baby could get cut… what the fuck. We’re going to cover the outlets, put the cupboard locks on, the door locks to the exterior doors. Hell, we might even put all breakables higher, but all of this? No,” Hope said annoyed with the list that was outrageous, Kelley was smiling at her, trying not to laugh.

“Why don’t we call Lauren and Amy?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Hope said as she found Lauren’s name on Kelley’s phone.

“Hey Kell, how are the two moms?”

“Wouldn’t know we’re sitting in their house, looking to baby proof it.”

“What do you two know about baby proofing?” Lauren laughed.

“Nothing, why do you think we called?” Hope said.

“Right, ok. Well first, lock that fucking cupboard,” Lauren said and Hope walked over and started to install a lock on the cupboard where the chemicals were. “Ok so, outlets, cupboards, make sure you do the bathroom ones, even upstairs. The doors need locks, as does the basement door, put the locks way out of his reach. Kids will figure it out. Move anything that is glass, or breakable, up….” Lauren stayed quiet for a moment thinking, “oh, and the workout room needs a lock… besides that… I think he’ll be ok. Oh move any air fresheners from low outlets to ones he can’t get to, or the diffusers put them up high. Medicine too, up high.”

“Thanks, Lauren,” Hope smiled.

“Anytime, just remember those simple things and he’ll be ok. Oh, and maybe remove Tobin’s skateboard from the house to the garage,” Lauren chuckled and Kelley nodded.

“Right, thanks, Cheney!” Kelley said as Hope hung up on her. 

“Ok so…”

“I’ll do the moveable things you install shit,” Kelley said and Hope glared at her. 

“You’re the one with the engineering degree!” Hope said back and Kelley grinned.

“So?”

“For fuck’s… fine, you owe me though.”

“Oh trust me I know, I’m still saying we weren't finished from this morning,” Kelley grinned and Hope smirked. 

“Good, we weren’t,” She said before kissing Kelley again then moving to start her work on the cupboards. 

x-x-x

When they finished they were exhausted. The couple had worked for hours trying to get everything set before the young family came back. When all was said and done, Hope laid down on the couch, allowing Kelley to curl up on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Kelley, running her hand through the woman’s hair. 

“Just think, soon we’ll be doing this again for our kid,” Hope said and Kelley kissed her collarbone. 

“It’s hard to imagine, we’ll be parents one day,” Kelley smiled, loving the idea of a small Hope running around.

“I can’t wait,” Hope yawned, her eyes sliding close. 

“Me either,” Kelley said falling asleep.

That’s how Tobin and Alex found them an hour later. Tobin grabbed a throw blanket off the couch and covered them with it before she followed Alex to tuck Sasha in. When she turned she saw Alex standing there tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Tobin asked wrapping her arms around Alex, she checked that Sasha was indeed still sleeping in Alex’s arms. 

“They baby proofed the house for us Toby,” Alex said sniffling. Tobin looked up and had her own tears fill her eyes. 

“We have the best friends ever,” Tobin grinned.

“We have the best family ever, they’re family Tobs. Truly the best framily we could ever ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there's the one shot for ya! I hope you all enjoyed, I'm tentatively going to say if you have an idea feel free to prompt me. I say tentatively because it's exam week and I'm dying already. But as always Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
